AdisonAdommyAllisommy Ipod shuffle
by Jaydee13
Summary: I was really bored so I made this, Theres only seven of 'em sorry. Review please


**This is an Adison & Allisommy & Adommy song thingy**

**1. pick a paring (already did)**

**2. put your mp3/ipod/music device on shuffle**

**3. write a small story within the timeline of the song**

**4. begin when the song starts, and stop when the song ends**

**5. no lingering afterwords**

**6. enjoy**

**

* * *

**

1. Friday I'll Be Over U. by: Allison Iraheta

Allisommy (Allison & Tommy)

It was a nice Thursday afternoon, I still kinda loved Tommy, all of a sudden my phone starts ringing. It's Tommy, I decided to answer it ''hello?'' I said, knowing firmly well who it was.  
''Allison, baby please take me back'' Tommy said,  
''No'' I said, cold and heartless.  
''Why not baby? please at least tell me why'' Tommy said.  
''cause, I don't know what true about you anymore, I dont love you no more'' I said, then I hung up. 'Friday i'll be over your ass' I thought as I drank my gatorade

**(-I didn't like this one-)**

* * *

2. Just Like You. by: Allison Iraheta

Allisommy (Allison & Tommy)

My phone beeped, It was a text from Allison.  
_I made a mistake, i love you_ as i read thoses last three words, a tear fell from my eyes. She hurt me so much.  
_your the one baby_ right after i read that text, I deleted it, All of a sudden there was a knock on my door. I open the door to see, Allison looking up at me.  
''Tommy, Im so sorry, will you take me back?'' Allison said, wrapping her arms around me, I pushed her off and said ''No'' then slammed the door.  
_I can be cruel Just Like You_ and that was the last text i sent her.

**(-no sure bout this one-)**

* * *

3. Grow A Pear. by: Ke$ha

Allisommy (Allison & Tommy)

****************Flashback***************

''Im sorry, Tommy im just tired of you'' I said, as I walked out the door.  
''Allison, please dont leave!'' Tommy plead, but i ignored it.

*************End Of Flashback************

That was three weeks ago. One day I was walking down the street with some friends, when this big husky man comes up to me.  
''Hey, babe wanna get freaky wit me?'' he said, licking his lips "No" I said, and continued walking but, he grabbed my arm.  
''im gonna fuck you so hard'' He said.  
I tried to shake my arm away from him but, he was too strong.  
'Oh no' I thought.  
''Hey!'' This dude said, then socked the man, making him let go of my arm.  
''Ohmygod, Tommy?'' I said, shocked Tommy had acually grown a pair.  
''You bet'' Tommy said, then kissed me.

**(-LAME!-)**

* * *

4. The Harold Song. by: Ke$ha

Adommy (Adam & Tommy)

Tommy was so in love with Adam, but when Adam left for American Idol, He missed him like CRAZY.  
''True love really does hurt'' Tommy said to himself.  
Tommy watched Adam all the time.  
'I miss him so much' Tommy thought, Tommy could barely sleep, without Adam, sometimes he would cry himself to sleep.  
A few months went by, and Tommy was waiting at the airport.  
'Where is he?' Tommy thought.  
''OH MY GOD THERE HE IS!'' Tommy yelled, and ran into Adam's arms.  
''I missed you so much'' Tommy said, with tears falling down his cheeks.  
''I missed you too'' Adam said, wiping Tommy's cheeks, Adam kissed Tommy so passionately, they were once again together.

**(-Romantic...I dont like ti-)**

* * *

5. Writen All Over My Face. by: Kris Allen

Adommy (Adam & Tommy)

''Why can't you once say 'I love you'?'' Tommy said, really furious with me.  
''I can't say it right'' I said, hoping Tommy would understand, but.  
''Whatever, Im leaving'' Tommy said, then he got a suitcase and started putting his clothes in it.  
''Tommy, why can't you see that I love you?'' I paused ''I may not say it, but it's written all over my face'' I said. Tommy stopped packing, and turned around, with tears falling down his face.  
''At least say it sometimes'' Tommy said, as more tears fell from his hazel eyes. I went up to Tommy, and put my arms around his waist.  
''I love you'' I said.  
''Now that's more like it'' Tommy said, then kissed me. Everything was so perfect.

**(-aww- i dont like it-)**

* * *

6. Don't Waste The Pretty. by: Allison Iraheta

Adison (Adam & Allison)

''Adam, you dont need him'' I told Adam, for the 100th time.  
''I love him too much, Allison'' Adam said, as a tear fell down his cheek.  
''Adam, look at how lucky you are, and you have me'' I said, smiling. Then Adam pulled me into a hug.  
''Adam, your sexy, beautiful and sweet, anyone would be a complete retard for leaving you'' I said.  
''thanks, Alli'' Adam said.  
''Don't waste the pretty on his ass'' I said, then gave him a huge hug.

**(-i kinda like it but, not the end-)**

* * *

7. Strut. by: Adam Lambert

Adison (Adam & Allison)

''Wanna try something?'' Allison asked Adam.  
''depends'' Adam said.  
''Wanna start a protest?'' Allison said, with a smirk on her face.  
''What kind of protest?'' Adam asked Allison.  
''One where everyone wears glitter, and run around singing 'Strut''' Allison said, with a laugh.  
''I dont think thats a protest, but sure'' Adam said.  
Adam and Allison gathered up hundreds of Glamberts and got ready for the Little surprise for L.A, Allison pressed play on her radio, Everyone started singing along and throwing glitter everywhere.  
''come on walk for me, Strut Strut, Strut'' Allison sang.  
''dont you just love Strut?'' Allison said, then through a hands ful of glitter in the air.

**(-I like this one-)**

* * *

**I know your suppose to do like ten of these but i can't come up with anymore**  
**Reveiw Please**  
**Lot's Of Love**  
***blows Kiss***


End file.
